1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, a display control method, and a display control program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent improvement of computer performance, there have been disclosed a lot of technologies for creating a three-dimensional virtual space just like a real space by using computer graphics.
Technologies to display a performance image on a display screen of game machines typically a pachinco machine have been disclosed. The performance image is obtained by mapping a three-dimensional object arranged in a three-dimensional virtual space from the viewpoint of a virtual camera placed in a predetermined position in the virtual space.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-099636 discloses a technology for updating and displaying a video picture (image) from the viewpoint of the virtual camera in real time when the viewpoint of the virtual camera or the position of the three-dimensional object is moved.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-199912 discloses a technology for displaying an identifying pattern and a reliability pattern as if rotating sterically with the background when changing the line of sight of the virtual camera.
With the above-mentioned technologies, it is sometimes difficult to identify which object outputs sound when a plurality of three-dimensional objects arranged in the virtual space are imaged by the virtual camera and outputs sound.